1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a controlling apparatus, a data transmitting system applying the controlling apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a circuit system, a BUS is a media utilized for providing data transmission between a first integrated circuit and a second integrated circuit. For example, a processor generates a command to a peripheral controlling circuit via the BUS. The format of the command generated by the processor should be compatible with the format of the command controlling the peripheral controlling circuit such that the peripheral controlling circuit can receive and execute the command. Due, however, to different versions of hardware made by different semiconductor processes, the processor may not be compatible with the peripheral controlling circuit when the hardware is upgraded. This may mean the command generated by the processor cannot be received by the peripheral controlling circuit. For example, when an old peripheral controlling circuit is coupled to a new processor via the BUS, the old peripheral controlling circuit may not be able to read/receive the command transmitted from the new processor successfully. If the command cannot be read by the peripheral controlling circuit successfully, the peripheral controlling circuit cannot execute and perform the operation corresponding to the command transmitted from the processor. As a result, the application of the processor is limited by the version of the peripheral controlling circuit. Therefore, how to solve the data format incompatibility between different integrated circuits is a significant concern in this field.